Shikigami: Yakumo Rei
by Kagami Kurotsuki
Summary: Youkai. Sebuah mahluk supernatural yang keberadaan mereka ditakuti oleh banyak masyarakat. Mereka selalu digambarkan sebagai mahluk buas dan keji. Dengan rupa mereka yang sangat menakutkan. Tapi bagiku, apa yang dikatakan mereka tidaklah benar. Karena aku percaya, merekalah yang mempunyai semua sifat itu. bukanlah kami, para Youkai. AU! OOC! YoukaiNaru! OverPowerNaru! (Maybe)


Tahu Touhou? Game bullet Shooter dengan berbagai karakter ceweknya yang cantik-cantik. Jika kalian mengenal game Touhou setidaknya kalian pasti tahu dengan karakteristik Chara yang ada di fic ini. Saya juga mulai menyukai Touhou setelah mencoba beberapa game dari serienya. Serta saya sudah melihat anime Doujinnya yang baru sampai episode 7.

Entah inspirasi datang darimana saya ingin membuat fic Naruto x Touhou. Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan. Itu saja mungkin yang ingin saya sampaikan. Selamat membaca :D

* * *

 **Shikigami: Yakumo Rei**

Suatu tempat di Samudera yang luas, dimana cuaca yang terlihat sangat bagus. Hembusan angin kuat yang datang dari segala penjuru laut, membawa suasana sejuk akan hembusannya. Berada disebuah pulau kecil yang dikelilingi oleh Samudera, bahkan tak tahu apakah pulau itu berpenghuni atau tidak. Pulau tersebut nampaknya sangat bagus dengan pasir pusih beserta ombak yang tak terlalu besar. Dengan cuaca yang sangat cerah, bahkan awanpun hanya ada beberapa. Sangat cocok bila saat ini menengelamkan diri pada air jernih di bibir pantai. Yah memang indah, tapi bukan itu yang akan terjadi.

Menuju bibir pantai, terlihat sesosok pemuda yang berdiri disana sebari melihat kearah laut. Tak ada emosi apapun yang terlukis diwajah tampan miliknya. Ia hanya memandang datar dengan pemandangan indah didepannya. Seolah, didepannya ini tak lebih dari sebuah gurun tandus yang tak memiliki keindahan sama sekali.

Mendongak keatas, ia bisa melihat jernihnya langit dengan beberapa awan yang mengambang. Tak lupa ia menutupi sebagian wajah miliknya tuk melindungi mata miliknya dari sinar matahari. Warna mata Shapire yang sama dengan langit cerah, berada dibalik telapak tangannya. Tak lama, ia memutuskan untuk kembali melihat laut didepannya. Berharap sedikit dengan pemandangan didepannya ini agar bisa menggerakan hatinya.

Tetap saja, sekian lama ia melihat laut indah didepannya ini, tak ada perubahan sama sekali dengan dirinya. Wajah itu tetap sama, datar tanpa emosi apapun. Kali ini mulai menunduk, melihat pasir putih yang berada dibawah pijakannya. Tangan miliknya dengan lembut mengambil pasir tersebut sebesar kepalan tangannya. Sesudahnya ia kembali berdiri dengan pasir putih yang berada digenggamannya. Dengan perlahan, ia kembali membuka kepalan tangan miliknya.

"Kira-kira… sudah berapa lama… sejak saat itu"

Hembusan angin tak lama mulai membasuhi semua tempat, termasuk pemuda itu. Rambut pirang miliknya ikut bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus. Pasir-pasir yang ada ditangannya perlahan mulai hilang dibawa oleh angin. Pemuda itu hanya melihat datar dengan pasir yang sudah hilang dikepalan tangannya.

Oh benar, hampir saja lupa. Sepertinya karakteristik pria ini belum disebutkan dengan jelas.

Dia adalah seorang pemuda dengan umur kisaran 17 tahun. Memiliki rambut pirang secerah matahari pantai ini, serta mata Shapire biru yang warnanya sama dengan langit hari ini. Untuk pakaian yang dipakainya, mungkin terlihat berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Ia memakai pakaian dengan gaya khas Chinese, berupa baju warna putih berlengan panjang, dengan kerah lengan yang lebar. Dengan tambahan kain panjang berwarna merah pekat dengan corak warna hitam dan lambang matahari kuning dibawahnya, dengan satu kancing dibagian leher. Serta obi warna hitam yang terikat kuat dipinggang. Celana panjang warna senada sampai mata kaki dengan sepatu warna hitam. Serta yang lebih menonjol dari pemuda itu, adalah sepasang telinga rubah warna kuning yang menonjol dikepalanya. Bahkan bagian belakangya juga mempunyai 5 ekor rubah yang terlihat jelas. Nampaknya pemuda ini adalah seorang Youkai berjenis Siluman Rubah.

Ia masih terdiam melihat laut indah didepanya. Tak ada keinginan untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat ini. Saat dirinya berucap seorang diri tadi, ia mungkin ingin mengenang suatu kejadian mengenai dirinya dan pantai ini. Entah itu kenangan yang indah atau kenangan yang buruk, hanya dia yang tahu.

 **Zuuuuuuuuuu!.**

Tak berselang lama, sebuah robekan dimensi muncul dibelakang pemuda berambut pirang itu. Robekan dimensi yang memiliki dua pita diujungnya serta aksen mata merah menyala yang menghiasi robekan dimensi didalamnya, terlihat agak mengerikan. Tak lama tangan mulus muncul dari robekan dimensi tadi, dan terlihatlah seorang wanita berparas cantik yang muncul darisana. Ia terlihat mempunyai rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai sampai punggung. Menggunakan dress Gothic berwarna ungu serta membawa payung kecil.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini".

Menengok kebelakang, pemuda itu bisa melihat seorang wanita cantik dibelakangnya. Terlihat wanita itu yang membawa payung kecil berwarna pink untuk melindungi dirinya dari sengatan matahari.

"Ah tentu. Entah kenapa, ketika aku mempunyai waktu senggang, aku selalu datang ketempat ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku selalu pergi kesini. Tapi, setiap kali aku menginjakkan kakiku dipantai ini, aku selalu mengingat saat-saat itu".

Pemuda itu dengan sopan dan lembut menjelaskan perihal dirinya ada disini. Ekspresi dan nada bicara pemuda ini berubah, tak kala wanita dibelakangnya muncul. Entah kenapa ada raut senang yang terlukis diwajah datar dan tenang miliknya. Seolah wanita dibelakangnya ini adalah seseorang yang sangat teramat berharga baginya.

"Tak apa jika kau ingin terus ada disini, tapi untuk saat ini aku ingin kau kembali sekarang. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan nanti". Ucap wanita ini dengan anggun.

Mendengar ucapan dari gadis tersebut, pemuda itu tak lama langsung membalikan badannya. Tak ada penolakan yang terucap dibibir miliknya. Seolah ia enggan untuk menolak segala perintah yang dilontarkan dari wanita berparas cantik didepannya ini. Tentu saja begitu. Karena dialah yang telah memberikan segala sesuatu yang tak pernah dimiliki oleh pemuda ini. Hingga akhirnya ia mengabdikan hidupnya untuk wanita ini. Karena wanita ini...

….

…

..

"Ha'i. Yukari-sama"

 **Adalah Tuannya.**

* * *

Disclaimer: yang pastinya bukan punya saya.

Shikigami: Yakumo Rei

Genre: Adventure, Supernatural, Family dan lainnya.

Main Chara: Yukari, Ran, Naruto.

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Bashing cara, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Happy Reading.

Menuju sebuah pulau kecil, yang berada ditengah luasnya samudera laut. Hembusan angin kencang dengan cuacanya yang panas terik. Burung-burung camar yang berterbangan diatas langit biru yang sedang mencari makan. Berada dipulau tersebut, sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanya hamparan laut yang begitu luas. Tak ada pulau-pulau lainnya yang bisa dilihat menggunakan mata telanjang. Menuju sebuah tempat dipulau tersebut, terlihat ada sebuah objek manusia yang terdampar dibibir pantai. Mendekat lebih dekat, terlihat bahwa dia adalah seorang anak kecil. Kemungkinan besar dia baru saja terdampar dibibir pantai ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ughh… Ghhhh…."

Tak berselang lama, kedua mata itu mulai menunjukkan tanda bahwa anak itu akan bangun. Dengan pelan, anak tersebut membukakan mata kecil miliknya. Terlihat mata Shapire biru indah yang dimiliki anak tersebut, namun agak redup. Dengan wajah sendu, ia mulai melihat sekeliling untuk mengetahui ada dimana dirinya.

"Ini… dimana…".

Anak itu masih terdiam menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang berada disebuah pulau yang tak tahu apakah ada sebuah kehidupan atau tidak. Ia masih bisa merasakan deburan ombak kecil yang membasuh bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Begitu… aku masih hidup. Terdampar dipulau ini yang tak kuketahui asal usulnya…"

Dengan perlahan ia mulai bangkit dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Ia kemudian tertunduk lesuh dibibir pantai dengan wajah yang menunduk kebawah. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, dirinya mulai menangis dalam diam. Untuk anak kecil seperti dirinya, pastilah dia sangat shok saat ini. Menyadari seorang diri berada di sebuah pulau yang dikelilingi oleh samudra luas. Berada seorang diri ditempat ini tanpa pengalaman untuk bertahan hidup. Ia putus asa.

"Aku… Hiks!... Seorang diri"

Naruto POV.

Aku tak tahu, mengapa dalam hidupku ini, aku harus menjadi seperti ini. Terdampar dipulau ini seorang diri tanpa pengalaman apapun untuk bertahan hidup. Tentu saja, aku yang baru berumur 6 tahun ini bisa apa. Anak kecil sepertiku ini hanya bisa mengandalkan bantuan orang lain untuk mengurusi hidupku. Tapi sekarang ini… aku… hidup seorang diri. Apa yang harus kulakukan?!.

Sebelum aku bisa berada disini, aku masih mempunyai sedikit ingatan tentang hidupku dulu. Tinggal disebuah desa yang tentram yang bernama Konohagakure, dimana udara disana sangatlah sejuk. Sebuah desa yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan rimbun, serta keindahan lainnya yang tersimpan didalamnya. Banyak sekali pendatang yang memutuskan untuk singgah didesa ini untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan diri mereka atau memutuskan untuk tinggal disini. Karena keramahtamahannya desa ini sering sekali dikunjungi oleh banyak pelancong diluar sana.

Yah itulah yang dipikirkan oleh semua orang. Tapi bagiku itu semua tidak pernah terjadi. Terlahir disebuah klan ternama yang bernama Namikaze, sebuah klan yang terkenal akan kemampuan mereka. Karena Konoha adalah desa Shinobi, Klan Namikaze terkenal akan kemampuan mereka dalam menggunakan elemen angin, petir dan Fuuinjutsu. Aku yang terlahir dari pasangan yang paling berpengaruh di Konoha, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, tidaklah membuatku tampak spesial.

Aku ini mungkin bisa dibilang sama seperti anak kecil lainnya yang membutuhkan apa itu kasih sayang. Tapi dari sekian hidupku disini, aku tak pernah mendapatkan itu. Aku tak tahu mengapa akan hal itu, aku saat itu yang masih polos memang tak terlalu mengerti. Tapi diumurku yang sudah 5 tahun ini, akhirnya aku mengerti.

Aku… dicampakkan.

Itulah yang kusadari dari perlakuan kedua orang tuaku. Mencampakkanku karena aku ini, lemah. Berbeda darinya yang begitu berbakat ,diumurnya yang hanya lebih 1 tahun dariku. Diumurnya saat ini ia sudah menguasai berbagai ilmu Shinobi. Perkembangannya yang begitu pesat membuat kedua orang tuaku bangga padannya. Dia, kakak perempuanku, Namikaze Naruko yang terlahir dengan bakat gemilang. Sementara aku, sama seperti anak kebanyakan yang tak terlahir spesial. Atau mungkin diriku ini memang tak mempunyai bakat untuk menjadi apa yang namanya Shinobi.

Karena alasan itulah aku tak pernah sekalipun dekat dengan kedua orangtuaku, bahkan dengan kakakku. Dari kabar yang kuketahui, didalam tubuh kakak bersemayang monster yang pernah sekali memporak-porandakkan desa. Dengan keyakinannya yang begitu kuat pada Naruko, ayah memutuskan untuk menyegel monster itu didalam tubuh kecilnya. Dengan bakat yang begitu gemilang serta monster yang ada didalam tubuhnya, ia seperti putri yang begitu didambakan. Sementara aku hanya terpuruk seorang diri melihat kakaku yang begitu dipuja.

Pernah sekali dalam hidupku, ketika diriku bertatap muka dengan ayahku. Saat itu aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan kekecewaan dari ayahku akan perkembanganku yang begitu lambat. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah menunduk, yang perlahan mulai terisak menangis. Perkataan ayahku yang begitu keras dan kasar sangat menusuk hatiku.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu, apa kau itu anakku atau bukan, Naruto". Ucapnya datar yang begitu menusuk.

Seketika bola mataku melebar, seakan akan keluar dari tempatnya. Walau aku mendapatkan perlakuan tak pantas dari kedua orang tuaku. Tapi kenapa, kenapa ia berkata seperti itu padaku. Apa aku sebegitu menyedihkannya hingga ia menolakku sebagai anaknya. Kesal! Aku sangat kesal dengan ucapannya. Merasa cukup dengan kekecewaannya, ia lantas pergi dari hadapanku saat itu juga. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun ia untuk menoleh kearahku.

Aku masih terdiam disana dengan perkataannya yang bagaikan anak panah. Wajah yang tertunduk dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir deras dikedua pipiku. Saat itu aku menangis, tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Memangnya aku bisa apa, diumurku yang baru menginjak 6 tahun ini. Jikalau bisa, aku membutuhkan apa yang namanya bantuan seseorang. Tapi tak ada siapapun yang mau membantuku untuk menggapai apa yang kuinginkan. Mereka semua sama saja, tak ada yang peduli denganku.

Dengan wajah depresi dan putus asa, aku mulai beranjak pergi kekamarku. Setidaknya tidur bisa membuatku merasa tenang dan menunggu hari esok yang mungkin berbeda tiba. Setidaknya itulah harapanku akan hari esok yang semoga berbeda dari hari lainnya. Walau aku tahu, itu semua hanyalah harapan hampa yang kupercayai seorang diri. Yah setidaknya itu memberiku keinginan untuk hidup. Hingga suatu saat…

Harapanku diuji.

Dengan perasaan gelisah, aku terbangun dari tidurku. Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk, kucoba membuka mataku secara perlahan, untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Hal pertama yang kulihat… adalah langit hitam yang mengerikan. Dengan mata yang melebar shok aku langsung terbangun dari tidurku. Saat aku melihat sekeliling, aku hanya bisa menganga dengan apa yang kulihat. Semuanya, semuanya yang kulihat… adalah lautan. Menyadari aku berada ditengah lautan dengan arusnya yang begitu kuat, aku takut. Sangat takut!. Kenapa!. Kenapa aku berada disini?!. Seharusnya aku berada di kamarku.

Apa mungkin… dia… membuangku!.

Tapi, kenapa… Tou-san?!. Kenapa kau membuang diriku ditengah lautan luas seperti ini. Kenapa…

Aku mulai tertunduk memegangi kepalaku karena takut. Berada seorang diri ditengah lautan luas dengan perahu kecil. Beberapa bayangan buruk mulai terlintas didalam kepalaku. Aku saat ini bisa dibilang sangat takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dan benar saja, salah satu ketakutanku sepertinya akan terjadi.

Didepan sana, bisa kulihat awan hitam gelap yang mengeluarkan cahaya petir. Saat itu juga angin mulai berhembus kencang. Bisa kurasakan rintikan air hujan yang terasa seperti pecahan beling langsung menerpa seluruh wajah dan tubuhku. Dengan ketakutan yang tak bisa diungkapkan, aku langsung berpegang pada salah satunya tiang layar kapal. Aku berharap kapal ini bisa menyelamatkanku.

Dengan kuat, badai lautan berhembus dengan sangat kencang. Ombaknya yang begitu kuat membuat kapal yang kunaiki ini terombang-ambing. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang kupunya aku terus berpegangan pada tiang layar kapal, berharap badai ini langsung berhenti. Hembusan anginnya yang begitu kuat, membuatku sulit untuk melihat sekeliling. Hingga tak lama, aku hanya terdiam putus asa dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang. Didepan sana, bisa kulihat ombak setinggi 5 meter yang menuju kearahku. Aku yakin satu hal dengan apa yang akan terjadi… kapal ini akan hancur, oleh ombak itu.

 **Byuuurrrr!**

Dengan ganasnya ombak setinggi 5 meter itu langsung menyapu bersih apa yang ada dihadapannya. Kapal yang kunaiki ini langsung hancur seketika, dengan diriku yang tenggelam. Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk berenang keatas permukaan. Tapi sayang, arus lautan yang begitu kuat membuatku terseret-seret ke berbagai arah. Hingga akhirnya pandangannku mulai meredup, dengan diriku yang semakin tenggelam. Nampaknya inilah akhir hidupku. Mati didalam lautan luas. Tak kukira hidupku yang begitu menyedihkan ini akan berakhir seperti ini.

 **...**

 **Shikigami: Yakumo Rei**

 **...**

Kukira saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku membuka mata, untuk melihat dunia yang keji ini. Mungkin saat itu Kamisama sedikit berbaik hati mau menolongku untuk kembali hidup. Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa, aku terbangun dibibir pantai sebuah pulau.

Dari tempatku saat ini berpijak, aku bisa melihat pantai ini secara keseluruhan. Indah, itulah kata yang bisa kuungkapan sekarang. Deburan ombak yang tenang, pasir putihnya yang indah serta air laut yang begitu bening. Tapi keindahan itu bagai tak berarti, dimata Shapire biruku ini yang redup. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi padaku dalam beberapa hari ini. Keindahan tempat ini seolah hanyalah tempat biasa yang bisa ditemukan dibanyak tempat.

Berdiam diri terus disini tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, aku memutuskan untuk memasuki pulau ini lebih dalam. Aku juga perlu menemukan sumber makanan untuk mengisi perutku ini. Aku tak tahu kapan terakhir kali aku makan, mungkin sudah lama aku tak makan apapun. Aku berharap setidaknya disini ada buah atau apalah itu yang bisa kumakan.

"Dia….."

Sontak rahangku mengeras tak kala aku memikirkan akan orang itu disana.

"Mereka semua…."

Kali ini kedua tanganku yang terkepal dengan kuat. Amarah yang terpendam sekian lama akhirnya memancar dengan kuat.

" **Sangatlah Hina!..."**

Tak terasa mata Shapireku ini sudah mendelik setajam pisau. Jika kau ada disini, mungkin kau bisa melihat ekpresiku yang dipenuhi oleh kebencian. Memikirkan tentang mereka semua yang memperlakukanku sampai seperti ini. Aku sangat marah pada mereka. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah bahagia mereka akan keberadaanku yang menghilang diantara mereka. Aku sangat membenci kalian semua.

"Kalian pasti saat ini merasa bahagia' bukan?. Aku yakin akan itu. Tou-san, Kaa-san… Nee-san".Ucapku yang tak tahu pada siapa.

Memangnya siapa yang peduli. Ini hanyalah sebatas kemarahan dan kebencianku akan mereka semua. Walau hanya rumput dan pepohonan yang mendengarkan amarahku, aku tak peduli. Yang jelas mungkin saat ini aku akan mencoba untuk bertahan hidup seorang diri, mengandalkan apa yang alam berikan. Tentu, walau sesakit apapun hidup yang kujalani, aku harus tetap hidup. Semoga saja dari kejamnya hidupku ini, kuharap aku bisa menemukan secercah cahaya yang kusebut kebahagian.

Bahkan nama ini, Namikaze Naruto, sepertinya memang tak pantas disandang oleh bocah lemah sepertiku. Aku ini bukanlah siapa-siapa mereka, keluarga juga bukan. Aku ini yang pastinya hanyalah seorang bayi terlantar yang kemudian dipungut oleh mereka. Atau mungkin ada yang lebih buruk dari itu. Memang benar, aku memang bukanlah siapa-siapa. Bukanlah Namikaze Naruto, bukan keluarga dari Klan Namikaze ataupun anak yang terlahir dari salah satu klan itu. Aku memang bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku ini…

…. Hanyalah manusia yang tak pernah memiliki apapun.

Naruto POV End.

….

….

….

Namikaze Naruto saat ini cukup beruntung. Pertama kali menginjakkan kaki dipulau ini, ia sempat mengira untuk mencari makanan adalah hal yang sulit. Menelusuri hutan di pulau ini, ia bisa menemukan beberapa makanan berupa buah-buahan. Untung baginya karena dia mengenali buah-buahan ini. Jika makanan yang ia temukan terasa asing, ia pasti akan berpikir 2 kali untuk memakannya. Tentunya ia tak ingin mati oleh apa yang ia makan. Namun jika pilihan memang memaksa, mungkin ia akan memakan apapun yang bisa mengganjal perutnya.

Berada disebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Dirinya lantas duduk disana sembari memakan buah-buahan yang ada. Pohon dibelakangnya ini merupakan pohon apel yang sedang tumbuh. Dengan usaha sedikit ia bisa memakan beberapa buah apel. Dengan muka lesu ia melihat pantulan wajah miliknya pada sebuah apel yang begitu mengkilap. Mata Shapire yang kosong tanpa kehidupan. Ekpresi wajah yang begitu datar, seolah ia muak menerima semua kenyataan pahit.

Dengan perlahan gigi kecilnya mulai mengikis apel tersebut hingga muat dimulut kecilnya. Sebagian apel tersebut sekarang sudah berada didalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah apel itu secara perlahan, tak ingin terburu-buru. Hingga apel didalam mulutnya hancur dan mulai memasuki rongga tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan rasa manis dari apel yang ia makan. Apel dipohon ini tumbuh dengan baik, terbukti dari buahnya yang berwarna merah cerah. Walau apel yang ia makan begitu manis dan lezat. Tetap saja, ada yang kurang. Ia tak tahu apa yang kurang itu, hingga apel manis itu tak begitu spesial dimulutnya.

"Aku merasa ada yang kurang, ketika aku memakan buah ini. Kira-kira apa… yang kurang itu".

Naruto hanya berguman seorang diri akan kekurangannya dalam mencicipi buah itu. Kembali melihat buah itu lagi yang sudah terdapat bekas gigitan mulutnya. Sedikit terdiam melihatnya hingga ia kembali memakan apel tersebut. Lagipula ia tahu, tak ada yang kurang dari buah ini.

Dirasa cukup kenyang, sekarang prioritas utamanya adalah mencari tempat tinggal. Daripada mencari mungkin ia harus belajar bagaimana cara membuatnya. Ia ragu akan menemukan tempat yang bisa membuatnya terhindar dari angin malam yang begitu dingin. Tapi dengan membuatnya, ia tak tahu apa dirinya bisa. Lagipula dirinya masih belum menjelajahi pulau ini kedalamnya. Ia berharap, setidaknya didalam ada sebuah tempat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk tidur. Tak peduli walau beralasaskan tanah sekalipun.

Bersifat manja sekarang ini tidak ada gunanya. Sekarang ini dia seorang diri. Tak ada seorangpun yang akan memberinya bantuan. Dengan cara apapun ia harus bisa bertahan hidup. Entah bagaimana caranya ia harus bisa melewati siang dan malam yang terus berganti. Ia harus menjadi kuat, untuk hidup seorang diri disini.

Ia yang masih kecil tentu saja sangat takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Bisa saja, ada beberapa penghuni dipulau ini yang tak menerima keadaannya. Ia takut bilamana ia akan ditangkap oleh mereka, atau lebih mengerikan adalah dibunuh. Untuk saat ini ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelusuri pulau ini lebih jauh. Lagipula tempat ini sepertinya cocok untuk dirinya bermalam nanti. Saat ini hari sudah menjelang sore. Sebentar lagi langit akan berubah menjadi biru pekat dengan bulan yang bersinar diatasnnya. Mungkin sekarang dirinya harus membenahi tempat ini agar nyaman nanti untuk dipakai. Dilihat lagi, ada beberapa benda yang bisa dipakai olehnya nanti. Apapun asalkan bisa melindungi kulit putih bersihnya. Yah semoga ia masih bisa melihat hari esok.

….

…

..

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dengan Naruto yang menghabiskan hidupnya seorang diri disini. Berbekal pakaian yang ia kenakan serta pengalamnya dalam beberapa hari, ia bisa melewati siang dan malam dipulau ini. Walau begitu dirinya masih harus belajar. Ia juga perlu asupan makanan berupa daging agar gizi miliknya seimbang. Tapi ditempat ini hanya ada satu tempat dimana ada sumber makanan berupa daging. Yakni lautan. Tapi konsekuensi yang ia terima ketika mencari daging sangatlah besar. Apalagi dirinya yang tak bisa berenang. Bisa saja ia terbawa arus lautan dan mati tenggelam. Akhir yang menyedihkan. Karena itulah mencari ikan dilaut adalah hal tabu baginya.

Dalam beberapa hari ini, ia sudah melewati setiap hal yang terjadi disini. Salah satunya ketika terjadi badai. Tempat yang ia gunakan untuk berteduh sudah pasti hancur dihantam angin yang keras. Saat itu dirinya langsung berlari menuju hutan dipulau ini. Mencari sebuah tempat yang bisa melindunginya dari air hujan yang deras, serta dinginnya angin badai yang sangat menusuk. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah gua yang tak terlalu dalam. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung masuk kedalam. Ia bersyukur dapat menemukan gua ini. Jika tidak ia hanya bisa merelakan dirinya harus basah oleh badai.

Naruto kecil hanya merasa asing ketika ia berada didalam gua. Kau tahu jarang sekali bisa menemukan tempat yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa mengenai gua ini. Alasan ia berpikir seperti itu, karena apa yang ada didalamnya. Untuk sebuah gua, tempat ini tidak terlalu dalam seperti gua-gua lainnya. Mungkin kedalam gua ini hanya sebatas 10 meter. Diujung gua, Naruto menemukan sebuah pahatan patung hewan, dengan dua buah api yang menyala. Melihat lebih jelas lagi, Naruto kecil tahu pahatan hewan itu sejenis rubah. Namun pahatan hewan itu hanya sebatas kepala saja.

Menyadari ada api menyala, Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan api itu. Berlari pelan ia lantas mendekatkan dirinya pada api tersebut. Rasa hangat mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Dirinya tak tahu, kenapa bisa ada api muncul ditempat ini. Dilihat lebih jelas lagi, tak ada benda yang terbakar untuk menghasilkan api. Seolah, api ini muncul dengan sendirinya.

Melihat kembali menuju kepala rubah itu, Naruto sedikit berasumsi mengenai gua ini. Layaknya sebuah kuil yang ia sering kunjungi dulu di Konoha. Ia berasumsi mengenai gua ini yang sama seperti kuil. Layaknya tempat suci dimana orang-orang datang untuk memanjatkan doa. Tempat ini mungkin digunakan sebagai tempat untuk memanjatkan doa. Yah dengan adanya kepala rubah tersebut, dewa rubah mungkin bersemayam disini.

Sadar akan tempat ini yang suci, Naruto kecil tak tahu harus apa. Naruto ingin sekali menjadikan tempat ini sebagai rumahnya untuk berteduh dari cuaca. Namun apakah pantas dirinya tinggal ditempat suci seperti ini, ia tak tahu. Melihat kembali ke mulut gua, hujan deras masih terus mengalir. Dengan suara gemuruh yang besar serta kilat yang menyambar-nyambar. Badai ini sangatlah kuat. Kejadian ini pasti akan terus terulang untuk kedepannya.

Naruto kecil tak mempunyai pilihan, ia akan menjadikan gua ini sebagai rumahnya. Mencoba membuat rumah sangat sulit untuk tubuh kecilnya, apalagi mencari tempat lain dipulau ini. Tak apa bukan, untuk anak kecil seperti dirinya tinggal ditempat suci seperti ini. Pasti tak apa. Ia yakin dewa rubah mengijinkannya untuk tinggal dikuil ini.

Perlahan kedua mata kecilnya mulai tertutup. Rasa lelah dari berlari serta rasa hangat dari kobaran api, membuat rasa kantuk menguasai dirinya. Hingga tak lama, ia mulai terlelap. Menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalan untuk menahan rasa sakit pada kepalanya. Walau tak ada kasur empuk ataupun selimut untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Tapi tempat ini, sudah memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Atap untuk berteduh serta api menyala yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Arigatou… Kitsune-sama". Ucap Naruto yang kemudian terlelap

Naruto kecil tak lupa memberikan rasa terima kasihnya pada sang dewa kuil ini. Walau ia tak tahu nama dewa tersebut Naruto sangat berterima kasih padanya. Pada sang dewa rubah di kuil ini.

 **...**

 **Shikigami: Yakumo Rei**

 **...**

Selang waktu yang mungkin sudah terlewat beberapa bulan, Naruto kecil sudah menjadikan gua tersebut sebagai rumahnya. Ia juga membawa setidaknya beberapa buah sebagai sumber makanan. Naruto sengaja tak membawa buah-buahan terlalu banyak. Karena ia tahu, cepat atau lambat buah-buah itu akan layu dan menjadi busuk hingga ia tak bisa memakannya. Ia hanya sebatas membawa buah-buah itu untuk bertahan selama 3 hari. Jika persediaan sudah habis ia akan kembali ketempat biasanya ia mengambil buah. Namun jika persediaan disana mulai habis, ia harus merelakan tubuh kecilnya untuk mencari sumber makanan ditempat lain.

Karena baginya ini adalah tempat suci, Naruto tak lupa membersihkan beberapa sisa bekas makanan miliknya yang mengotori tempat ini. Hal ini sudah berlangsung lama seketika ia menemukan tempat ini. Dan ini mungkin telah menjadi kebiasaannya. Layaknya seorang pendeta wanita yang selalu menjaga kebersihan dan keindahan kuil yang dijaganya. Naruto saat ini tak lebih dari seorang pendeta yang menghabiskan sisa hidupnya disebuah kuil.

Ketika malam tiba, Naruto biasanya memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya disembarang tempat. Menutup matanya dan kembali melewati hari esok seperti biasa. Namun terkadang ia juga memilih bersandar pada dinding gua. Ia sering terlihat lesu, dengan mata miliknya yang begitu redup, seperti boneka. Ketika ia seperti ini, beberapa kilas balik kehidupannya di Konoha selalu terbayang. Ia merasa seperti sudah terbangun dari mimpi buruk, dan kembali masuk kedalam mimpi buruk lainnya. Tak ada cara apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menerima ini semua. Karena itulah terkdang ia terlihat begitu lesuh. Sama seperti saat ini. Hingga waktu berlalu…

Takdir sepertinya tak puas akan penderitaan Naruto.

Ia hanya bisa tergeletak tak berdaya didalam mulut gua sembari menahan rasa lapar diperutnya. Terhitung saat ini ia sudah 4 hari tidak makan. Persediaan makanan ditempat ia biasa mengambil sudah habis. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa ia mencoba mencari makanan, menuju hutan lebih dalam dari pulau ini. Hingga waktu berlalu ia tak menemukan apapun untuk bisa dimakan. Merasa percuma, ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencariannya dan kembali ke gua untuk istirahat. Untuk hari ini mungkin ia harus berpuasa dan kembali melanjutkan pencarianya esok hari.

Namun esok harinya pun ia tak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Hingga akhirnya ia tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia sudah tak mempunyai tenaga untuk bangkit dan mencari makanan. Ia hanya bisa terbaring disana. Tubuh yang begitu lemas dengan perut yang tiada hentinya meminta untuk diisi. Tulang pipinya bahkan bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Tubuhnya saat ini begitu kurus. Mata Shapire miliknya hanya menunjukkan ketidakberdayaan untuk melanjutkan hidup. Apa ia harus menyerah? Apa ia harus menyerah sekarang juga akan hidupnya yang begitu sulit. Memang tak ada jalan lain. Sudah saatnya ia harus menerima takdirnya, untuk mati seorang diri ditempat ini.

"Kitsune-sama…. Tolong maafkan hamba. Jika hamba mati disini…. Mungkin hamba akan mengotori rumah anda…. Dengan tubuh hamba yang akan membusuk. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkan hamba…. Untuk tinggal dikuil anda. Dalam beberapa hari ini…. Hamba merasa bersyukur berada disini…. Menghabiskan sisa hidup hamba dipulau ini…. Terima kasih atas apa yang anda berikan pada hamba…. Kitsune-sama….".

Mata itu perlahan mulai menutup. Sekuat mungkin Naruto mencoba untuk tetap terjaga. Tapi rasa sakit dan lelah ini, begitu nyaman hingga ia sulit sekali untuk bertahan. Pandangannya mulai kabur, suasana sekelilingnya mendadak hening. Seolah indra pendengarannya mulai menghilang. Dan Naruto hanya bisa merelakan, ketika kegelapan sudah menguasai dirinya. Namikaze Naruto….

.

.

 **Sudah Mati.**

….

…

..

.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Dengan perlahan kedua mata kecil itu mulai bergerak. Hingga bisa terlihat mata Shapire berwarna biru yang begitu bersinar. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah warna hitam dari gua yang ia tempati. Ia tak mengerti dengan dirinya sekarang. Seharusnya ia tidak mungkin kembali tersadar setelah 4 hari tidak makan. Dan seharusnya ia tak berada disini. Seharusnya ia berada disebuah alam lain yang dikhususkan bagi mereka yang sudah meregang nyawa. Tapi kenapa, mata Shapire itu kembali melihat hal yang tak asing baginya. Ia kemudian berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba menghilangkan efek halusinasi dari tempat ini. Dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, tempat yang sudah menolongnya ini.

Perlahan tubuh miliknya kemudian bangkit. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Saat ini ia begitu bertenaga, seharusnya ia tak mempunyai tenaga sama sekali, bahkan untuk berdiri. Tapi sekarang ia bisa berdiri dengan normal. Rasa lelah dan sakit yang ia rasakan dulu sudah sirna. Apa ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk? Siapa yang tahu. Jika dirinya kembali terbangun, kira-kira sudah berapa lama ia tertidur didalam sana. Apa sudah memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

Melihat kedalam pintu gua, mata miliknya bisa melihat cahaya matahari yang begitu terang bersinar diluar. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam gua itu dan melihat sekeliling. Siapa tahu ada beberapa hal yang tak ia ketahui terjadi dipulau ini. Setiap langkah kecil yang ia lakukan, tak ada yang berubah mengenai pulau ini. Semakin jauh ia berjalan untuk mencari tahu apa ada suatu hal yang terjadi disini. Namun lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah lelah, menyadari bahwa semua yang ia lakukan tadi sia-sia. Ia sudah mengelilingi pulau ini, namun entah kenapa ia tak merasakan rasa lelah. Untuk mengitari pulau ini setidaknya ia akan mengeluarkan keringat dan nafas yang sedikit memburu. Namun itu semua tak terjadi padanya.

Merasa ada yang janggal dengan dirinya, Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat laut disebuah tebing yang tak terlalu tinggi. Setidaknya dengan melihat lautan luas bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Yah terkadang arus lautan yang tenang bisa menenangkan hati yang gundah. Mungkin itu cocok untuknya saat ini. Itulah yang ia pikirkan, namun ketika sampai disana. Ia hanya bisa terdiam.

Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat pantulan wajah miliknya pada air lautan dibawah kakinya. Kedua mata miliknya melebar, namun tak terlalu over seperti melihat hantu. Ia hanya terdiam melihat wajah miliknya yang entah kenapa ada sedikit perubahan. Lantas kedua tangannya mulai bergerak dan memegang sesuatu yang muncul diatas kepalanya.

Ia terdiam.

Ia hanya terdiam menyadari ada sepasang telinga baru yang muncul diatas kepalanya. Dilihat dari bentuknya, ini adalah telinga rubah. Tangan Naruto bisa merakan bulu halus yang tumbuh pada telinga rubah serta sedikit rasa geli dari sensasi tangan Naruto. Ia juga menyadari bahwa telinga manusia miliknya sudah tiada, digantikan dengan telinga rubah ini.

Sontak ia lantas menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Jika apa yang dipikirkannya memang terjadi, sudah pasti bukan hanya telinga rubah ini saja yang muncul. Benar saja, apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Dibelakang tubuhnya tumbuh satu ekor panjang berwarna kuning yang bergerak kesana kemari. Naruto sontak memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali. Ia nampak tidak takut dengan keadaanya ini, malahan terlihat kagum dengan ini semua. Tak lama ia langsung memegang ekor itu dengan lembut. Naruto bisa merasakan kelembutan ekor tersebut dari bulu-bulunya yang begitu lebat. Kelembutan bagaikan kapas serta halus bagaikan sutra. Itulah yang bisa Naruto katakan mengenai bulunya.

"Ini…. Aku mengerti. Tampaknya aku sudah bukan lagi manusia. Sekarang aku ini mungkin sejenis Youkai Rubah. Wujud manusiaku sudah hilang ketika insiden itu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku menganggap ini semua biasa saja. Tak ada keterkejutan, kesenangan ataupun ketakutan yang tercipta dariku. Mungkin Kitsune-sama mereinkarnasiku kembali menjadi Youkai rubah, setelah aku mati didalam kuil sucinya. Ini…. sungguh tak terduga".

Hanya wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang Naruto tunjukkan dengan ini semua. Kembali melihat laut dengan ekor miliknya yang terus bergerak kesana kemari. Wajah itu polos, tanpa adanya emosi satupun yang terlukis diwajah putihnya. Ia begitu tenang, berbeda ketika menjalani kehidupan seorang diri disini. Bukan hal aneh baginya jika sesuatu terjadi, seperti hal diluar nalar yang ia alami. Dirinya mungkin sudah muak menolak setiap hal yang terjadi padanya. Karena itulah ia begitu tenang, seolah dirinya yang berubah menjadi Youkai bukanlah suatu hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

Cukup dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat, lantas kedua kaki itu mulai bergerak pergi. Untuk saat ini, dirinya ingin menghabiskan sedikit waktu dengan mengelilingi pulau ini. Walau sudah puluhan atau mungkin ratusan kalinya ia berjalan mengelilingi pulau. Karena baginya ini adalah suatu cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu. Walau pada akhirnya ia akan tetap menjalani siklus kehidupannya yang tak pernah berubah.

…

…

…

Menjadi Youkai bukanlah keinginannya, ia juga tak meminta untuk dirubah menjadi seperti ini. Saat itu dirinya berharap, mungkin mati adalah pilihan terbaiknya agar terbebas dari belenggu kehidupan yang begitu kejam. Saat itu ia sudah siap untuk menyeberang menuju kehidupan lainnya dialam sana. Kehidupan abadi yang menunggunya kelak. Namun hal yang terduga, ia kembali tersadar. Ia kembali membukakan matanya dengan wujud yang berbeda.

Untuk masalah makan Naruto sudah tak ambil pusing. Dengan menjadi Youkai, 1 minggu tak makan bukanlah hal sulit baginya. Namun jika dirasa perlu mengisi perutnya, saat itu ia akan pergi mencarinya. Naruto kali ini lebih banyak melamun, berbeda dari saat-saat sebelumnya. Ia terlihat selalu menyandarkan punggung kecilnya digua ini. Dengan suasana yang sangat hening membuatnya terhenyak lebih dalam menuju lamunannya. Terhitung sudah beberapa hari ia seperti ini, terus melamun entah memikirkan apa. Mata Shapire miliknya kian hari kian kosong. Ia sudah menyerah akan hidupnya ini. Persetan dengan terus bertahan hidup, ia sudah muak menjalani kehidupan ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang dapat membebaskan dirinya dari penjara tempat ini. Jikalau memang ada, mungkin dia bukanlah manusia.

Terlepas dari itu, apa diharapkan Naruto tampaknya menjadi nyata.

Saat ini, dirinya berada dalam kondisi yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kondisi dimana ia akan bertemu seseorang dipulau terpencil ini. Ingat satu hal, pulau ini terletak ditengah samudera yang sangat luas, yang keberadaannya sangat sulit untuk dicari. Tapi dia, kenapa? Kenapa bisa ia berada disini.

Dia seorang wanita dengan umur berkisar 20 tahunan. Memakai dress ungu dengan sebuah payung pink ditangannya. Disebelahnya tampak seorang gadis muda dengan umur berkisar 10 tahunan. Ia tampak memegang tangan wanita itu, seolah dia adalah ibunya.

Merasa asing dengan keberadaan mereka, Naruto dengan emosi yang tak stabil lantas menyerang mereka. Mengandalkan reflek miliknya serta gaya bertarung yang asal, ia lantas maju untuk menyerang. Namun gadis kecil yang bersamanya lantas tak tinggal diam. Ia dengan cepat menangkis serangan Naruto yang berupa tendangan. Memegang kaki Naruto dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Untuk seorang gadis, dia cukup terampil dalam menangkis tendangan Naruto, walau itu tendangan asal.

Belum sampai disitu, Naruto kembali melancarkan serangan asalnya. Dan gadis itu kembali maju untuk melayani Naruto. Sementara itu wanita dengan payung pink itu hanya melihat santai bagaimana gadis ini bertarung dengan Naruto. Serangan Naruto kali ini bercampur, antara pukulan dengan cakaran. Ia yang seorang Youkai rubah sudah pasti memiliki kuku yang lebih panjang. Ia memanfaatkan itu untuk menyerang gadis ini.

Seperti yang diduga, gadis ini dengan lihai dapat menahan sebari menangkis serangan Naruto. Gadis itu juga tak tinggal diam, ia juga melancarkan serangan miliknya untuk mengalahkan Naruto. Walau amatir dalam bertarung, setidaknya Naruto bisa menghindari serangan gadis itu dan melancarkan kembali serangan miliknya. Kali ini Naruto menambahkan tendangan untuk mengalahkan sang gadis.

Melihat itu sang gadis kemudian menahan beberapa serangan Naruto dan melompat mundur. Melihat Naruto tak langsung kembali menyerang sang gadis. Ia tahu sang gadis sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengalahkannya. Dengan asumsi itu Naruto lantas bersiaga penuh untuk mengantisipasi apa yang akan datang.

Sementara itu wanita dengan payung itu masih terdiam ditempatnya. Namun kali ini mata miliknya melihat lebih dalam akan Naruto. Yang membuatnya terus terpaku pada bocah laki-laki tersebut, tak lain adalah sepasang telinga rubah miliknya dengan ekor panjang menjuntai dibelakangnya.

' _Anak ini…. seperti yang kukira. Mungkin aku bisa membuatnya menjadi Shikigami milikku'._

Tak lama gadis itu kembali melesat maju menuju Naruto. Kali ini kecepatannya membuat Naruto tak bisa berkutik. Ia hanya bisa merelakan beberapa serangan milik gadis ini mengenai dirinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mencoba untuk menghindari serangan sang gadis yang semakin cepat saja. Naruto tak lupa untuk membalas serangan sang gadis dengan serangan asal miliknya. Tetap saja serangan asal miliknya tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Malahan justru serangan sang gadis yang semakin cepat dan kuat saja.

 **Buakhhh!**

Naruto bisa merasakan pukulan kuat sang gadis yang mengenai wajahnya, membuatnya terdorong mundur hingga akhirnya jatuh tersungkur. Ia langsung mencoba bangkit dan kembali melancarkan serangan miliknya lagi. Namun sayang, kali ini ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa terbaring disana dengan tubuh gadis itu yang sudah mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya. Gadis itu menindih tubuh Naruto agar ia bisa tenang. Naruto dengan nafas sedikit tersenggal bisa melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang tak nampak kelelahan sama sekali. Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, membuat Naruto bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah gadis ini.

"Kau sudah kalah".

Itulah yang diucapkannya. Nada suara yang kecil namun terkesan imut. Naruto saat ini tak bisa berkutik banyak dengan gadis ini. Ia bisa melihat gadis ini yang akan memberinya serangan tambahan jika dirinya berontak. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah akan kekalahannya dari gadis ini.

"Sudah cukup Ran. Kau boleh melepaskannya".

"Ha'i Yukari-sama".

Gadis kecil bernama Ran itu langsung menurut mendengar perintah dari wanita bernama Yukari. Dengan perlahan Ran mulai berdiri untuk melepas tindihannya dari Naruto. Walau begitu Ran masih tetap siaga akan anak ini. Siapa tahu ia akan kembali menyerang. Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai bangkit, mata Shapire redup miliknya melihat wanita itu yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa kalian bisa berada ditempat terpencil seperti ini". Tanya Naruto penuh keingintahuan.

Ini mustahil bila ada penduduk luar yang menemukan tempat ini, apalagi seorang wanita dan gadis kecil. Walau persentase untuk menemukan tempat ini bukanlah nol. Tetap saja ia tak percaya dengan keberadaan mereka disini.

"Kami bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya kebetulan menemukan tempat ini dan mencoba untuk singgah beberapa saat". Ucapnya.

Naruto tetap saja tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakannya. Tidak mungkin ada kebetulan untuk menemukan tempat ini. Apalagi mereka ini hanya berdua. Tidak mungkin kalau ini hanya sekedar kebetulan belaka untuk menemukan tempat ini.

"Jika boleh jujur kau ini pasti seorang Youkai' kan? Terlihat dari telinga dan ekormu itu. Apa yang dilakukan Youkai rubah sepertimu ditempat ini?".

"Bukan urusan anda".

Naruto lebih memilih untuk membuang muka. Apa yang dikatakan wanita adalah benar. Hanya saja ia tak mau mengakui tentang apa yang ia lakukan disini. Lagipula ini adalah pertama kalinya ia kembali berbicara dengan seseorang, walau itu orang asing sekalipun. Jika ia memang tahu kalau dirinya adalah Youkai, apa yang akan dilakukan wanita ini terhadapnya.

"Karena aku seorang Youkai, apa kau datang kemari…. Untuk membunuhku?"

Naruto bisa dibilang saat ini merasa sangat takut. Kedatangan mereka yang misterius seolah sudah mengetahui akan dirinya. Shapire miliknya sedikit menajam, menunggu jawaban wanita ini akan pertanyaan miliknya.

"Tidak. kami datang bukan untuk membunuhmu. Karena kami ini…. sama sepertimu".

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan gadis ini sontak tidak percaya begitu saja. Sama seperti dirinya, apa maksudnya itu? Ia terlihat persis seperti manusia kebanyakan. Tak ada yang aneh mengenai anggota tubuhnya untuk disebut sebagai Youkai.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu". Ucapnya.

Naruto kembali bertanya mengenai maksud pengakuannya tadi. Sama seperti dirinya sebagai seorang Youkai, itu yang ia katakan. Ini pasti hanya sebuah gurauan belaka. Kedua orang ini pastinya bukanlah sebuah Youkai sama seperti dirinya. Setidaknya begitu. Hingga dirinya terpaksa kembali menarik pemikirannya.

Ia bisa melihat wanita itu, menciptakan sebuah celah dimensi. Memasukan salah satu tangannya, hingga bahu miliknya merasakan sebuah genggaman. Tangan lembut yang terbalut sarung tangan putih itu muncul dibalik celah dimensi dibelakangnya.

"Namaku adalah Yakumo Yukari. Seorang Youkai yang mampu memanipulasi batas". Ucapnya dengan nada sensual.

Keterkejutannya belumlah berakhir. Mengalihkan pandangannya ia bisa melihat gadis bernama Ran ini sudah menunjukkan identitas dirinya. 4 ekor rubah yang muncul dibelakangnya. Jadi itu alasannya ia memakai penutup kepala.

"Namaku adalah Yakumo Ran, Shikigami milik Yukari-sama. Seorang Youkai berjenis siluman rubah. Jika dilihat lagi, kau itu mungkin jenis yang sama denganku. Yang membedakan kita hanyalah jumlah ekor".

Perkenalan yang singkat namun begitu menakjubkan. Dua orang Youkai dengan jenis yang berbeda. Siapa yang menyangka dalam hidupnya Naruto akan bertemu dengan mahluk yang sama dengan dirinya. Saking tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ia lihat, mulut kecilnya saat ini tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dua orang ini jelas mempunyai kekuatan yang besar sebagai Youkai.

"Bagaimana, apa kau sudah percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

"Hm".

Naruto hanya mengiyakan saja dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Baginya sudah cukup dengan keterkejutan yang ia lihat mengenai mereka berdua. Youkai yang dapat mengendalikan batas serta seorang Youkai berjenis siluman rubah. Ia masih saja terdiam dengan kenyataan yang ia lihat saat ini. karena sekarang ini dirinya tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada mereka. Terlebih dirinya tak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Ne…. untuk seorang Youkai sepertimu, tinggal seorang diri disini pasti sangatlah sulit. Bahkan jika aku menjadi dirimu, mungkin aku sudah menyerah….".

Naruto saat ini terdiam, mendengarkan perkataan Yukari yang peduli padanya. Dalam hidupnya yang suram, ini pertama kalinya ada yang peduli padanya. Mata Shapire kecil itu entah kenapa melihat Yukari begitu lekat. Seolah ia sangat kagum pada wanita didepannya ini. Yah mungkin ia memang kagum padanya.

"…. Karena itu, apa kau mau ikut bersamaku?"

Sontak kedua pupil miliknya melebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Ikut bersama dengannya, meninggalkan pulau ini bersama mereka. Ia ingin itu, ia ingin sekali ikut bersama mereka. Menjadi satu bagian dengannya. Tapi, apa itu tak apa? Dengan sikapnya tadi yang kurang ajar saat pertama kali bertemu. Apa ini tak masalah? Entah kenapa Naruto harus meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Ap-apa anda yakin? Youkai tak berguna sepertiku ikut bersama anda? Padahal sikapku tadi sangat lancang pada anda". Ucapnya tak percaya.

Kenapa, kenapa dari setiap orang didunia ini yang pernah ia temui. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang mau mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu. Kenapa Youkai seperti dia bisa begitu baik. Pandangan manusia terhadap Youkai selalu mempunyai citra yang buruk. Buas dan beringas, serta mempunyai rupa yang begitu menakutkan. Itulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh manusia mengenai Youkai. Tapi dirinya berbeda. Youkai pertama yang ia temui, menepis semua anggapan hina dari manusia akan mereka. Apa dirinya harus berhenti mempercayai manusia akan semua kebaikan yang mereka miliki.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah memaafkan dirimu. Kalau begitu ayo…. Rei".

"Ha'i?"

Sontak Naruto memandang heran dengan akhir dari ucapan Yukari. Naruto yakin sekali ia mendengar kata "Rei" dari mulutnya. Ia merasa heran karena tak tahu arti kata itu. Jika dipikir kembali, hanya ia yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya. Pantas saja ia menyebut dirinya dengan nama Rei. Karena Yukari tidak tahu tentang nama miliknya. Ia bisa saja memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Namikaze Naruto. Namun ia sudah membuang nama yang sudah diberikan oleh orang tuanya.

"Maaf memanggilmu seperti itu, karena aku tak tahu namamu. Apa kau menyukai nama panggilan itu? Atau kau memang sudah mempunyai nama untuk kupanggil?".

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit terkejut saja. Aku suka dengan nama Rei itu, Yukari-sama".

Setitik senyum bisa terlihat dari bibir kecil miliknya. Hal yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih sudah mau mempertemukan ia dengan mereka. Saat ini dirinya begitu bahagia bisa ikut bersama dengan mereka.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Rei, Yakumo Rei. Mulai saat ini kau akan menjadi Shikigamiku sama seperti Ran. Kau akan terus berada disisiku dan mengabdikan hidupmu hanya untukku. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti. Yukari-sama". Ucapnya mantap.

Kemudian, pertemuan singkat itu diakhiri dengan tawaran Yukari untuk pergi meninggalkan pulau ini bersama mereka. Perasaan takut dan curiga mengenai mereka berdua, sudah sirna. Digantikan dengan perasaan kagum dan takjub akan kebaikan mereka.

Yakumo Yukari, seorang Youkai yang dapat memanipulasi batas dengan Shikigami rubah miliknya, Yakumo Ran. Dan Namikaze Naruto atau yang harus dicoret menjadi Yakumo Rei, dengan sah telah menjadi Shikigami kedua. Semoga ia bisa berbakti dengan baik pada Yukari-sama. Ia tak ingin menghancurkan kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan padanya. Ia harus berusaha dengan baik untuk melayani dirinya dengan sebaik mungkin. Karena apa yang ia berikan pada Naruto sungguh tak tergantikan.

Yukari-sama terima kasih atas kebaikan yang telah kau berikan padanya. Mulai saat ini, dia adalah…..

….

…

..

.

 **Shikigami: Yakumo Rei**

* * *

Done.

Yah akhirnya fic cross Naruto x Touhou sudah selesai juga. Saya juga tidak menggali game Touhou terlalu dalam. Jadi harap dimaklumi jika ada beberapa hal yang tak sesuai dengan yang ada di wikinya. Satu lagi, saya sengaja buat Ran disini menjadi gadis berumur 10 tahun. Kalau di aslinya ia sudah dewasa, disini tidak. Saya sengaja buat Ran jadi kecil, supaya hubungannya nanti dengan Naruto tidak terlalu kaku.

Untuk Fic selanjutnya mungkin saya akan mencoba untuk mengupdate The True Akatsuki yang sudah lumutan. Lagi suntuk karena tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan pertempurannya nanti diujian ketiga. Entah itu harus detail, semi detail atau tidak terlalu detail. Author saat ini juga sedang mencari referensi mengenai ujian chunin untuk fic tersebut.

Ya semoga tidak memakan waktu lama untuk mengupdate cerita selanjutnya. Walau ini fic baru, tapi chap fic ini gak banyak kok, Cuma sampai 3 atau 5 chap. Mungkin itu yang ingin saya sampaikan dan terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah mau menuangkan beberapa kata di kolom review. Kritik dan saran akan saya terima.

Jaa.


End file.
